A conventional device for training grip strength generally includes a biasing member and the user holds the biasing member and tries to compress the biasing member so as to exercise the muscles of hands. A conventional measuring device uses a rack to drive a gear which is connected with an arm which is pivoted to point one of the measuring marks. The user then reads the marks to obtain the data of the force that applied to the rack.
The present invention intends to provide a grip measuring device that is used as a game set and the users grip and pull the handle, a precise value of the grip strength is displayed.